A Certain Life with Devils!
by teddygamer
Summary: Kamijou Touma, a misfortunate boy, accidentally encountered a conflict between devils! How will he cope with the new situation? ( This fic contains a little use of swearing.) Chapter 2 : Devil's Conflicts! (Part 2)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N : Hello all, this is my second story, a crossover between Highschool DxD and Toaru Majutsu no Index. Some things are changed here, such as Issei and Asia not joining Rias's group, or Academy City not existing ( The setting of this story is at DxD Universe ), but don't worry, Issei and Asia will still be an important character later.**

**Again, I'm sorry if my English is a bit wrong grammatically, I'm still learning English. I hope the readers can enjoy this story. Your reviews, thoughts, and criticism are all welcomed.**

**Part 1**

*huff* *huff*

A boy with a black spiky hair was running with all of his power.

"Such!" The boy managed to utter before he almost slipped when he's about to turn left to the corner in front of him.

"Misfortune!" the boy displeasedly yelled as he stepped down to a long sets of stairs and again, almost slipped when he reached the end of the stairs.

"To think this all happened because i'm only trying to help them..." The spiky haired boy said quietly while still running away from his chaser.

"Hey, get back here you coward!" His chasers yelled at him.

"Dammit, why won't they give up!" He would find their persistence admirable if it wasn't for the fact that the reason that they are chasing him relentlessly is to beat him up.

The boy turns left in the crossroad in front of him, on that road lies a steel bridge.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" He heard a painful scream and a sound of a lightning shock behind him, probably coming from his chasers and a certain middle schooler who can control electricity so well she's called as the railgun.

"Dammit, i already warned them!" The boy regretably muttered as he make his way to the other side of the bridge.

_Flashback_

"_*sigh* The boy sighed in sadness as he walked to his home from a long, hard day at school._

"_To think i forgot my homework when i already pulled out an all nighter doing it..." The boy muttered regrettably._

"_And to also think a dog almost make Kamijou-san's ass it's chew toy..." The boy lamented at his misfortune when walking out of his school gate and a dog suddenly bite his behind._

_Not only are the students from his highschool laughed at him, he had to walk home with the behind of his pants a bit torn, showing a glimpse of a blue striped boxer he's wearing. _

"_Such misfortune..." The boy sadly said to himself._

_Across the street, the spiky haired boy saw a group of thugs surrounding 2 girls._

"_Hey, come on now missy, don't play hard to get with us..." A guy that looks to be the boss of the street thugs said to 2 girls in front of them. It's quite clear that it's a flirting attempt to the 2 girls in front him and his group._

"_The boss's right girls! We all know you girls want us!" The guy next the boss of the groups said._

"_Mi__sa__ka-san, i'm scared, do something__" The blonde haired female student with a nice body said to the brunette girl on her left with a fake scared tone._

"_Oy, you can solve this problem more quickly and less violently, why don't you do it?" The brunnete girl retort to what the blonde haired girl is saying._

"_Ah, Misaka-san not only you are violent, but you are also very irresponsible, is this the way you express your anger and frustration to the world because you have a small, petite, flat body?" The blonde girl with sparkling stars in her eyes said in a clear attempt to tease the brunette._

"_Damn you!" She said angrily. " What does my body being...undeveloped had anything to do with this?!"_

"_Undeveloped? Misaka-san, your breast hasn't developed since 8th grade, are you sure you already hit puberty?" The blonde girl said while in another teasing attempt, this time she folds her hand under her breast, emphasizing her more than developed bust for a middle schooler._

"_Shut up! They're still growing!" She looked down at her nearly non-existent breast. "They're still growing..." This time, she muttered in a more hopeless tone._

"_It's okay little girl, i like undeveloped girls too!" The thug with the sunglasses said while showing a perverted grin._

"_See Misaka-san, everyone have their own soulmate! I have Kamijou-san while you have that gentleman in front of you!" The blonde haired girl said in a fake attempt to cheer the brunette._

"_ ." The brunette said in a menancing manner while sparks were appearing on top of her head._

"_Crap, this is bad!" The spiky haired boy said after seeing a disaster waiting to happen._

_He quickly run to the directions of the 2 girls._

"_Ah, sorry guys, but they're with me..." The spiky haired boy said to the group of thugs surrounding the 2 girls_

"_Kamijou-san!" The blonde haired girl said happily after seeing the boy coming and hugged his right arm._

"_Oy, what are you doing?!" The brunette, Misaka Mikoto said to her fellow classmate while having shades of red on her face " And you too, idiot, what are you doing?!" This time, she addressed her question to the boy whose right arm is being hugged by her 'friend'._

"_Ara__, Misaka-san, it's quite rude to say someone's boyfriend is an idiot when their girlfriend is beside you."_

"_Mi-Misaki!" The boy said in a panicked tone._

"_He's not your boyfriend!" Misaka yelled in both anger and jealousy to the blonde._

"_Ara__, Misaka-san, have you never watched those rom-com anime? It's pretty clear that the childhood friend will always win in the end, so why does it matter if i'm not his girlfriend now, i'll be his wife in the end anyway..." The blonde retorted to what the railgun is saying._

"_What are you saying?! You think anime logic will work in a real world?!"_

"_The basic principle is the same, Misaka-san, whether it's an anime, or the real world, the childhood friend will always have the privelage to be more intimate..." She turned her head toward the boy's direction and..._

_Kissed him on his cheek._

_By that moment, Misaka Mikoto mouth was like that of a fish out of water, while still having a blush on her face, only much more redder than before._

"_Than any other of the so called harem heroine." She turns her head to the direction of Misaka Mikoto and said that to the electro master. She then turns around toward the boy's direction with a happy smile on her face. "Do you like it, Kamijou-san?"_

"_I...I..." Kamijou would be lying if he said he didn't like it, but if he said he like it, he wasn't sure of what's going to happen to him and his busty blonde childhood friend since the railgun, judging from her reaction every time she had that flustered expression on her face, is probably going to shock both of them to death._

"_Ooooh...you're pretty smooth, boy..." The leader of the group of thugs said while holding Kamijou's right shoulder._

_Kamijou turns around to face the boss of the thugs._

"_Listen, i'm telling this for your own good, you better get away from them...they're more powerful than you think..." Kamijou said in an attempt to warn them about the mistakes they're about to do._

"_Oy, oy, are you mocking us, pretty boy? You think we're going to lose to some middle schoolers, huh?" The boss said in a menancing tone._

"_They're not just some middle schoolers! They're..." Kamijou saw that the Misaki already pulled out a remote control from her bag and Misaka is preparing for an attack._

_It looks like Kamijou can't convince the thugs to leave them alone, so he can only do one thing that will probably save all of them..._

_He is going to make himself as a bait for the thugs._

"_AAAARGH! SON OF A BITCH!" The boss screamed in pain after Kamijou headbutted him and ran away from them._

"_GET HIM!" He ordered his men to chase the boy._

"_O-oi, idiot, what are you doing?!" Misaka asked in vain_

"_K-Kamijou-san, wait!" Misaki Shokuhou also shouted in vain since Touma is already far away from their direction._

"_FUKOU DA!" He manage to yell one of his most infamous catchphrases._

_Flashback End._

"*huff* *huff* Is it over...?" He turned around after asking that question, only to see a brunette girl wearing a light brown vest walking towards his direction.

"Oh...it's just getting started..." Misaka Mikoto said with a dark laugh.

"H-hey, biri-biri, w-why don't we just calm down now and settle this like how civilized people..."

"SHUT UP!" Misaka yelled at Kamijou, effectively interrupting his negotiating attempt.

" . . . . . . -BIRI!" She launches a lightning strike toward Kamijou's direction. It was strong enough to shock him, but not strong enough to kill him.

Kamijou immediately brought his right hand toward the direction of the lightning strike.

The sound of glass shattered was heard.

The lightning strike was gone in an instant, not even hurting Kamijou Touma one bit.

"So...you really want to do this, huh...?" He asked in an intimidating manner to Misaka Mikoto.

She unconsciously backs a step away, but quickly regains her composure and prepared her battle stance.

"Interesting, are we going to fight for real today...?"

"...Prepare yourself..."

"Bring it on!"

"HAAAAAA!" Kamijou screamed a battle shout while making a fist from his right hand, and runs...

Toward the opposite direction of Misaka Mikoto.

"Bye!" He sprinted with his maximum power in order to run away from the railgun.

"H-Hey, hey! WAAAAIT! I thought we're going to fight today. WAAAAAIT!" Misaka screamed, calling Kamijou Touma, only for her effort to be in vain.

**Part 2**

"Finally, i managed to get away from her..." Kamijou said after he finally escaped from the wrath of his chaser.

He is currently leaning against a wall, with a large building behind the wall.

"Isn't this..." He looked to his left to see a name plate that said 'Kuoh Academy'.

"That school Aogami keep talking about..." Kamijou said as he's trying to recall what his blue haired friend was saying.

'_Kami-yan! How could you not know Kuoh Academy?! It's a school that is filled with beautiful girls, especially the 2 onee-sama in that school, how come a player like you doesn't know it? And why the hell do i even tell you about it?! Now you're going to reach your evil, wicked claws to their hearts and conquer the beautiful maidens there one by one!AAAARGH!"_

...One day, he's going to bring Aogami Pierce to a psychiater...

He needs to make sure that Aogami Pierce is a certified delusional perverted nutjob.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Kamijou heard a scream of pain from inside the school.

"What the...? What's going on...?" Kamijou said as he rushed inside the school

"ARGH!" Kamijou felt that he just hit something.

"Is this...a barrier...?" He wondered.

"I don't have time for this!" He brings his right hand toward the barrier.

_Meanwhile, inside the school_

"Looks like Riser is winning..." a lady in a maid outfit said.

That lady's name is Grayfia Lucifuge, and she is the referee for the rating game between 2 groups, Rias Gremory group and Riser Phoenix group.

This game is to decide whether Rias will become the wife of Riser Phoenix.

If the Phoenix group wins, then the thing mentioned earlier will happen.

But if the Gremory group wins, then their leader, Rias Gremory won't have to marry Riser Phoenix.

"I'm sorry Rias...a deal is a deal..." She said in a cold manner regarding her sister in law situation.

Then, she heard the sound of shattering glass.

"What the...?The artificial dimensional space is breaking...?" She said in surprise.

_Meanwhile, with Kamijou Touma_

"Oy, what's going on?!" He asked to the injured girl with a miko outfit.

"How can you...get here...?" The injured girl wondered as she sees a high school boy with a spiky hair entering a dimension that is supposed to be forbidden for him.

"It doesn't matter...get out of here! Hurry!" She managed to say before disappearing to thin air.

"O-oy!" Kamijou looked confused "...What's going on...?" He managed to mutter.

Kamijou suddenly realize that there's a burning sensation behind him.

He managed to roll away from the sudden fireball in time.

"Hey, what did you just do?!" He asked to the woman that just attacked him. " Did you attack that girl?!" He asked furiously.

"And what if i did, brat?" She asked the boy in front of him. She wonders how a human boy like that could trespass a barrier made by the Devil King's wife herself,maybe even Grayfia-sama herself can have an error in her spell, maybe that boy used that opening to get in here? But that question can wait as she's going to punish that insolent boy first. How dare he interrupt her during her fight.

"You bastard..." Kamijou cursed after hearing her answer.

"Such disrespectful words! Don't get cocky brat!" This time, she hurled an even bigger fireball than before and aimed it towards Kamijou's direction.

The sound of glass shattering was heard as Kamijou block that big fireball with his right hand.

"I-Impossible! How can it be?!" The woman was confused, how can a human blocked her fireball just like that, she was sure she already filled it with big enough energy to obliterate at least 10 humans.

Could he be an esper she wonders...?

No...she can't sense anything from that boy. He's just a normal human...

Then how can he block her attack like it was nothing?!

"Is that all..?" Kamijou asked to the woman in front of him while walking menacingly towards her direction.

"N...no way...how can this be..."

"Is that all...?" Kamijou asked again, this time he is already halfway towards the woman's position.

The woman takes a step backward unconsciously.

'N-no way...why am i afraid of a human...?' She thought after taking that one step backward.

"Don't get cocky, brat!" She managed to yell out. She dashed forward to Kamijou with a bigger fireball on her right hand.

"Let's see how you do against such a powerful fireball from close range, brat!"

Kamijou threw a strong punch at the woman's right hand.

The sound of glass loudly shattered was heard as Kamijou negated the fireball on the woman's hand.

From that punch also, Kamijou managed to dislocate that woman's right wrist.

"Gggh...AAAARGH!" The woman screamed in pain as a result of Kamijou's punch.

"Prepare yourself." Kamijou gave a warning. "My punch...is going to hurt a LITTLE!"

Kamijou tighten his fist and give the woman a strong punch.

The sound of Kamijou's fist hitting that woman right in her face was heard.

The woman flew backward spectacularly as the result of that punch.

Kamijou walked towards the direction of the fallen woman.

"Oi, woman, what's going on here?!" He asked to the woman he just defeated.

"I already said this before, brat...don't get cocky!" She raised slowly from the ground.

A pair of black wings appeared as the woman stands up and flew into the sky.

"Don't even think for one second...THAT A MERE HUMAN LIKE YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!" Different from the fireballs she make before, this time, she made a small tornado from the flames she controlled.

"Tck, dammit!" Kamijou shouted in frustration at what that woman was about to do.

Before he managed to raise his right hand, he felt a killing sensation from his left.

Lacking the time to block, Kamijou threw himself to the ground as a flying sweeping kick was aimed to his head.

"Oh, nice reflex, boy..." The man who threw the flying kick praised as Kamijou managed to dodge his surprise attack. "Yubelluna...what do you think you're doing...?" The man with the dark blonde hair asked the fire controller in a stern voice.

"Ri...Riser...sama..." She felt disappointed that her master sees her in such an embarassing situation.

She was a demon. A devil. She was the queen of THE Riser Phoenix group, and yet, she struggles facing a human.

That boy has a weird power, true, but that is not an acceptable excuse for a demon of her caliber. The whole action of almost using her ultimate move against a mere human was an embarassment enough not only for herself, but to her whole group as well.

"Stand down Yubellina!" Riser Phoenix gives her underling an order in a commanding voice.

"...Yes master..." In her shame, she quickly lands down and heads toward her master's direction.

"Oi, you, who are you?!" Kamijou asked to his new attacker.

"For a mere human, you sure are rude to someone clearly in a higher position than you..." Riser said to the spiky haired boy.

"My name...is Riser Phoenix, prodigy of the Phoenix house, it was certainly not nice to meet you, boy..." Riser introduced himself in an arrogant manner to the boy in front of him.

"You've been quite loud in your curiosity of what happened here...then let me enlighten you with what's going on..." Riser drops down from her shoulder a crimson haired woman roughly to the ground.

"This bitch over here." Riser stomps on the crimson haired woman's back "Think she's good enough, to refuse a marriage offer from a family as prestigious." Riser stomps even harder. "As the Phoenix family, in fact, she even challenged an experienced fighter like me to a rating game, where she had a faint hope that she could win even though she never participated in a rating game before." This time, Riser kicked the girl in her abdomen. she coughed out quite a lot of blood as the result. "And i gave her a good lesson, i must say. I showed her that our power difference is too big, i showed her that things doesn't always go as what a spoiled princess like her wants, and most importantly, i showed her to never, ever, defy me, AGAIN!" Riser Phoenix said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"You bastard!" Kamijou shouted while clenching his right fist tightly. "How can you do that to someone?!"

"Oi-oi, looks like you didn't hear what i said, she challenged me to a rating game. By just doing that, she's basically asking me to beat her up." Riser then scratch his chin. "Maybe she's a masochistic princess, hahahaha..." Riser let out a disgusting laugh. "As much as i enjoy rough sex, i don't really enjoy beating up a woman though, oh Rias, why do you never care for me, not even once, even though i showed you sooooo much love and care. If you asked, i would gladly fucked you silly, hahahaha" Riser shows his disgusting laugh again after his comments regarding Rias.

"You scum!" Kamijou cannot hold back his anger, he dashed toward Riser's direction with his right fist aimed at Riser's face.

Riser simply step aside and hit Kamijou's stomach with his left knee.

"GAAARGH..." Kamijou moaned in pain after receiving a that powerful knee strike.

"Oy-oy, come on now, boy, is that all you got, oh mighty hero?" Riser decided to mock the fallen boy.

"Really now, how can you be troubled facing a brat like this Yubellina...?" He turns around facing his queen.

Yubellina only stayed silent hearing his master's mockery, in her heart, she felt that she deserves it after almost losing to that human.

"*sigh* You're all so useless..."

Kamijou decided to take the opening Riser gives and deliver an uppercut from a crouching position.

"Whoa there..!" Raiser backs away to dodge that uppercut. " You're just wasting your energy like that, boy, i tell you what, why don't i give you a service." Riser points his left cheek with his index finger. "Here, i'll give you a chance to hit me with aaaaaall you got, come on now, this is a one time deal, so don't waste it by saying some heroic ideal like you only want to fight fair or something like that..."

"Master, no!" Yubellina tries to warn her king.

"Huuuuh? What Yubellina? Why do you want to stop me...?" Riser turned his head toward his queen. "Do you think that i'm so weak that i could be beaten by that boy? Are you insulting me, Yubellina?"

"That's not my intention, master Riser, that boy has a strange power in his right hand!" Yubellina tried to advise her master, she do not want him to experience what she felt.

"Tch, what power? Did he masturbate too much with his right hand...?" Riser said in response to his queen's advice.

"OOOOOOOOH!" Touma cried a battle shout when he aimed his punch to Raiser's face with all of his might.

Kamijou's fist hits Raiser's face cleanly and Riser was sent falling on his back as a result of that punch.

"What the?!" Riser was surprised, that human boy was supposed to burn after his hand makes a contact with his face, he was sure he already used his ability of fire manipulation.

So why did nothing happen to that boy? Why did he managed to land a hit on him?"

Riser spitted out some blood from his mouth. "Beginner's luck..." He muttered regarding what just happened. Riser thought that he must have unconsciously not use his power since the opponent was just a human, but that won't happen again.

Riser uses his regeneration ability to heal the bruise inflicted by Touma's punch. This time, he will burn that boy to crisp with his power.

"Interesting, brat, let's go!" Riser clenches his right hand tightly as he aimed his punch at Touma.

"Eat THIS!" Touma also prepared to give Riser another punch.

As both of their fist was about to hit each other, a woman in a french maid outfit suddenly appear in the middle of both of them and stopped their fist from hitting each other.

"That's enough!" The woman in maid outfit, Grayfia Lucifuge gave both of them an order to cease their actions at once.

Touma was surprised by her strength, he was pretty sure that he has thrown his most powerful punch and she managed to stop them with ease, and she also managed to stop Riser's punch with seemingly no trouble.

"Tch..."Riser immediately draws his hand from Grayfia's strong grip.

"Riser Phoenix!" She looked sternly at Riser. "This is a battle between your group versus Rias Gremory group, not a battle between you and a human!"

"Hey now, i don't see the problem here, Grayfia-sama." He pointed his thumb at Rias's fallen body "I already beat that spoiled princess over there, so i can do whatever the hell i want, and that include fighting some cocky human like that guy over there." He pointed at Touma.

Grayfia looked at Rias body, she realized how hard it is to hide her anger after seeing her sister in law in such an awful condition.

But Grayfia realized that this is a rating game, injuries like this are not that uncommon, still seeing her own sister in law being hurt like that was painful, even for an ice queen like her.

"I have an information to tell you, Riser Phoenix." Grayfia tried not to show her anger as hard as she can.

"Your victory against Rias Gremory's group does not count..."

"WHAT?!" Riser yelled in surprise.

"I am very sorry to inform you that before you managed to beat her, one rule of the rating game has been broken."

"WHAT?! THAT'S RIDICULOUS, I DIDN'T BREAK ANY RULE!" Riser yelled in defiance.

"You're right Riser, you did not break any rule, but..." She cuts in before Riser managed to say something. "That boy did..." She pointed at Kamijou.

"WHAT?!" Both Kamijou and Riser was shocked, since Kamijou didn't even know what she's talking about and somehow she told them that he had broke a rule.

"One of the rule of the rating game was that it can only happen in a designated arena, but that boy managed to destroy the dimension of the place where the rating game between you and Rias Gremory happened before you managed to beat Rias. If you look around, you'll notice that we are not in the artificial dimension i created anymore."

Riser looked to his surrounding, and realize that he is standing at the real Kuoh Academy,not the replica. Grudgingly, he had to acknowledge what Greyfia saying is true, but...

Regaining his composure, Riser strikes back at Greyfia "Hey now, are you sure that boy did it? Maybe you, i don't know, break the dimension on purpose or something when you see Rias was about to get beaten...? I mean, he's only a mere human, how can he possibly destroy a barrier created by the Maou's wife herself...?"

"Are you accusing me of foul play, Riser Phoenix?" Grayfia emits a dangerous aura after she said that.

"Haha, no no, not at all, just a wild crazy guest, of course i never thought that someone of your stature would do a foul play." Riser had to be careful here, as proud as he was of his ability, he knows that he can't beat the woman in front of him.

"Oh, i know" Riser suddenly said. "Grayfia-sama, then why don't we settle this with another way..."

"And that is...?"

"Since that boy appeared suddenly and attacked my queen, then we can assume that that boy is helping Rias, no...? Then why not have him to fight me in place of Rias...?She already had her chance at freedom, and she and her friends failed to do grasp it, so why not have that boy fight in her place...?"

Grayfia was surprised at Riser's suggestion, she know that this matter between the Gremory and Phoenix household had to be settled as soon as possible, but looking at Rias and her peerage condition, it is impossible for them to fight so soon after this.

"You're on..." Touma said, accepting Riser's challenge.

"Hahaha, nice answer, boy, alright then, the fight's tomorrow night, in the Underworld, in front of all the ruler and household leader gathering there. Don't worry, i'm going to make sure i'll crush you and Rias's hope of freedom tomorrow."

"So how about it, Grayfia-sama? Do you agree or not regarding my solution of this situation?" Raiser asked Grayfia about his proposal.

"...Very well..." Grayfia cannot refuse this, she can't tell them to wait any longer since the Phoenix house have already given Rias and his peerage 10 days to train, any extension cannot be given anymore. Her only hope now lies in that human boy with the mysterious right hand.

"Hahahaha, i knew you'll see it my way!" Riser opens a portal back to the underworld. "Oi, brat, make sure you don't run away tomorrow, hahahahaha. Come on team, we're heading back." Said Riser as he ordered his peerage to return.

The portal closed as Riser and his team returns to the Underworld.

"Hey, can you help me with tending her...?" Kamijou asked the lady in maid outfit as she lifted Rias's fallen body from the ground.

"...Why...?"

"Huh...?"

"Why would you do that...?Why would you fight for someone you don't even know...?" Grayfia asked Kamijou about his reasons of why he's helping some unknown stranger to him.

"...Does it matter...?" Kamijou replied back.

"Does it matter if i didn't know who she is or i didn't know what the problem she's facing...? Look at her! She's already hurt so much that she can't even ask for help even though she needs it! Is that not enough of a reason to help someone?!" Kamijou showed his views and conviction regarding Grayfia's question.

Grayfia was surprised, never before has she seen someone so willingly to risk his own life to protect someone he didn't even know.

Maybe...maybe he can do it...maybe he's the one that can help Rias...

"Boy!" Grayfia suddenly raises her voice.

"W-What...?" Kamijou was surprised.

"I know that this is a big burden for you, but please, win tomorrow, please protect that girl, with all of your power!" To think that even Grayfia the mighty demon queen herself would make a request to a human boy.

Kamijou showed a smile at her request. "Of course this Kamijou-san will win, you can count on it!"

"All right, you better keep those words boy..." Grayfia said with a smile. Yes, she was sure that that boy could beat Riser.

Kamijou gave her a thumbs up, then realize that she's holding an injured girl in his arms.

"Oh shit, i forget i'm carrying an injured girl, hey, can you help me get her to a hospital..?" He asked Grayfia.

Grayfia opens up a portal. "Come, we must make haste."

Kamijou quickly get to the portal, suddenly, he felt everything around him was spinning.

**PART 3**

"So, i'm kinda surprised that you would bring an injured girl here...and i thought when you suddenly appear in my room, it's going to be you who's going to be tended..." A certain frog faced doctor said to Kamijou.

"Hey, i'm not getting injured that often.."

"Yeah, sure, and Tom beats Jerry in each episode..."

Kamijou rolled his eyes at the doctor's snarky response.

"So how come you're not surprised seeing me suddenly appearing into your workroom...? I kinda expect a scream you know...?"

Kamijou was surprised when that woman suddenly teleport him and that injured girl to the hospital which the frog faced doctor was working, but he was even more surprised seeing that Frog faced doctor looking not so surprised seeing someone teleporting in front of his eyes, then again, he probably knows some esper that can teleport anyway, but still, he was still bothered at the lack of surprise the doctor showed.

"Trust me on this, kid, i've seen way worse than that in my life...wanna know?"

"...No thanks, i'll pass."

The frog faced doctor shrugged. "Suit yourself then."

The frog faced doctor moved toward the direction of Rias's hospital bed.

"So what happened to her anyway?" The doctor asked Kamijou.

"...Who knows, when i found her, she was like this..."

"You can't fool me, kid...let me guess, you're going to fight someone who beat her up soon...?"

"Nothing goes past you, huh...? Kamijou said as his lies was exposed by the doctor.

"*sigh* Fine, i'll prepare your room for tomorrow..."

"Hey, how are you so sure that i'm going to be injured in my fight...?"

"...Because you never finished a fight uninjured...?"

Well, Kamijou can't say anything to that...

"Did you already tell your parents that you're staying here tonight...?" Asked the doctor.

"Yeah, and they act like everything is fine when their son told them that he is going to stay in this hospital...i don't know whether i should laugh or cry..."

The frog faced doctor let out a small laugh.

"...It's not funny..." Kamijou mumbled.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" The frog faced doctor told the one knocking the door.

"Pardon my intrusion." A girl with a very nice body with beautiful black hair tied in a ponytail said as she entered the room. "Is Rias here...?"

**PART 4**

"Kamijou-san, where are you...?" Said Misaki Shokuhou as she currently seeks her MIA childhood friend.

"Jeez, i don't care anymore! You stupid-stupid misfortunate IDIOT!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A.N : There are some things that are still not explained in this story like how come there's esper power in DxD universe, don't worry, it'll all be explained in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hello all, this the second chapter, this chapter is going to be more of an introduction chapter, the fight between Riser and Touma will happen in next chapter. Now then, to answer some questions.  
**

**ImagineBreaker 7 :Yes, Issei will appear in this story, he will be an important character in the next story arc or the next two story arc.**

**Fortis499 : Your first question : Not going to tell you now, but it'll be explained in a much later chapter about who Aleister Crowley, what role is he playing, and the existence of Imagine Breaker.**

** Your second question : Not going to tell you now...**

** Your third question : I already mentioned on the first chapter that the setting of this story is the DxD Universe, and there will be no Academy City, though let me tell you, that does not mean the science side do not exist.**

**Thero : You're right, making Misaki calling Touma 'Kamijou-san' was my mistake...i will change it in her future appearance.**

**Also please note that there will be no esper level in this story, so i will not mention level 3, or level 5 for espers, and before the story happened, Kamijou still does not know that supernatural beings like devils are real, and this is IMPORTANT, Kamijou does not have amnesia like in the original series.  
**

**PART 1**

"Riser Phoenix!" An elderly man speak in an intimidating voice and also with an angry look to the person in front of him. " What is the meaning of this foolish action?!"

The person the elderly man was speaking to was none other than the prodigy of the Phoenix household, Riser Phoenix, and he answers the question with incredible calmness. He said...

"I don't see the problem with my actions..."

"YOU DON'T SEE THE PROBLEM?!" This time, the elderly man not only said his words in anger, he also followed it with a loud slam to his desk, it's quite a miracle that the desk does not break when it was struck by such an incredible force.

"Child..." This time, an elderly woman sitting next to the elderly man speak to Riser. "Do you not realize that your action will only brought shame to the name of the Phoenix household...?"

With a smile, Riser calmly said. "Are you talking about my decision of challenging a human boy...?"

The elderly woman stays quiet at his answer.

Riser takes that action as a yes from the elderly woman.

"To be honest, i don't really see the problem..." Riser calmly said.

"What are you saying?" The elderly woman asked at Riser Phoenix's reasoning of challenging that human boy.

"Riser continues his reasoning. "Please change your view regarding that, don't think of it as a battle, think of it as more of an...entertainment act, so to speak." Riser said.

"Explain." The elder woman asked Riser with a displeased face.

"Come now, are you underestimating me so much that you think i might lose to a brat like him...?" After saying that, Riser continues his explanation. "It is only going to be a mere side entertainment for all, in that 'battle' with that boy, i'm going to simply toy with him, i'll make him think that he has a fighting chance at the beginning, then i'll crush that stupid false hope in an instant, then, he will show a great face filled with despair and hopelessness after he realized that i'm merely toying with him." He finished his words with a sickeningly cocky smile.

"I see..." The elderly woman said as Riser finished his explanation. "But tell me, how does that boy manage to ruin the rating game between you and Rias Gremory...?"

"I don't know...i can't feel anything from that boy...from what i can see, he's just a mere human..."

"Then how come that mere human manage to destroy the rating game field...?"

"Simple, he wasn't the one that destroys it..." Riser answers to the elderly woman's question. "If you ask me, i personally think that Grayfia-sama herself was the one that destroy the rating game field when she saw Rias was losing."

"That is impossible, child." The elderly woman responds. "It is impossible that Grayfia-sama was the one that destroys it. As powerful as she is, she can't simply dispell the rating game dimension, and if she's the one that destroys it, then she would have to come out from the referee room and destroy it with force. But as you can see, Grayfia-sama never come out of the referee room before the rating game dimension was destroyed."

"It must have only meant one thing, the boy you're facing...is not just a mere human..." The elderly woman finished her words with that statement.

"Then, don't tell me...he's the one...from the prophecy...?!" The elderly man speaks in surprise and shock.

"He might be..." The elderly woman said to the question asked by the person beside him.

"Tck." An agitated expression was shown in Riser's face after he hears the word prophecy from the elders in front of him.

"Child...what have you done...? The elderly man looked at Riser with a look of fear mixed with panic. "Child, take back your challenge immediately! Have you forgotten about the prophecy made by..."

"FUCK THE PROPHECY!" Riser cuts in before the elderly man finished his words. " You really think that someone like me will lose to a human?! There's no fucking way it'll happen! It's not possible! I'm Riser Phoenix! The man who is destined for greatness and glory! You really think i'll be beaten by that brat?!" Riser said angrily to the words of the elderly man.

"CHILD! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, THIS IS AN ORDER FROM YOUR ELDER! TAKE BACK..." This time, the elderly man was interrupted by the elderly woman.

"Riser..." The elderly woman said Riser's name with a calm but stern voice. "You are someone who have the most talent and skill in the Phoenix household today. Time and time again you have proven your ability by finishing what is asked of you, but this is a whole different matter compared to what you are facing before. You are not facing a person, you're facing the hands of fate itself."

"...I know..." Riser admits. "I know that i'm challenging fate itself,but..." Riser looks directly to the eyes of the elderly woman. " But things like those will never stop me! I am someone who will one day stand at the top of the Demon World! I am someone whose name will be written in history! My ambitions will not be stopped even by fate itself! And i'll show you...i'll show you all that by beating that boy, i, Riser Phoenix, have beaten even destiny itself!"

"...You're crazy..." The elderly man said to Riser. "DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE JUST SAID?!" This time, he said to the woman beside him. "HE'S WAY TOO OVER HIS HEAD! HE THINKS HE'S-" Before he could finish, he was cut off once again by the woman.

"Be quiet!" The woman ordered. "...Very well, Riser...i have the utmost confidence in you...if you're so determined to prove yourself, then do so...i won't say anything regarding your actions." The elderly woman calmly finished.

"WHAT?!" The elderly man loudly questioned the elderly woman's judgement of Riser's action, only to be met with a glare from the woman.

"Though remember Riser, there will be...dire consequences should you fail to beat that boy..."

"...I understand." Riser replied the elder warning with a smile.

"Very well...you may leave now..."

"Then i excuse myself..." Said Riser as he stand up and leave the room quietly and satisfied.

After Riser closed the door, the elderly man said to the person next to him. "What are you thinking my lord...?! His actions will only bring ruins to the Phoenix name!"

The elderly woman, now revealed to be the leader of the Phoenix household, calmly respond to her right-hand man. "Are you questioning my judgement...?"

"N-no, it's just that..."

"Then leave..! I still have works to do..."

"Y-yes my lord!" Said the elderly man as he quickly leave the room.

*sigh* The elderly woman relaxed after she's the only one in the room, leaning her back against the huge comfortable chair, she revealed a dangerous cunning smile. "Hahaha, that boy sure is as cocky and arrogant as ever...but that's fine, that's what makes him so easily controlled anyway." This time, she(?) spoke in a whole different manner, not only that her(?) voice changes, her(?) tone is also becoming different from the elderly woman tone before, to more of a cunning evil tactician. "Aaaaah, it sure feels nice when everything went according to plan." She(?) followed her words with a little laugh. "Though i never imagined that Imagine Breaker would be the one that witness the battle in Kuoh. It is really impossible to predict what Imagine Breaker would do...haha, misfortunate indeed...though thanks to him i don't have to use my power..." She(?) stood up after saying that. "Now then, time to continue my plans."

**PART 2**

_Flashback (2 weeks ago)_

"_Come in!" A person sitting on a big chair said to the person knocking on his door._

_The person opened the door after hearing the response, revealing himself to be Riser Phoenix._

"_Ah, the successor of the Phoenix household,come , sit." The man said as Riser enters the room._

"_Thank you for your hospitality, Lord –"_

"_Ah, there's no need to be so formal with someone like me." The man takes a teapot from the top of his desk. "This tea from my region is quite good, i must say. Care for a taste...?"_

"_Ah, no, it's okay..."_

"_Now, don't be shy..." The man picked up an empty glass, then pour the black tea into it. He hands it to Riser._

"_T-thank you..." Riser took the glass handed to him. For some reason, the voice of the person in front of Riser sounds very...calming...it almost feels like his voice could hypnotize you if you listen to it for a long period of time._

"_I'm sorry for the sudden notice, but this is very important..." The man changed his tone to a more serious tone._

"_Here are the results of my divination regarding your future..." The man said as he looks at Riser. "You are destined to be a great leader of the Phoenix, which you will lead to even further more fame and glory. Your name will be recorded in history as one of the greatest household leader of all time...however..." The man paused for a short time. "Before you managed to reached it, a person will appear in front of you, a person that hold power like no other, a special power, a power that can even slay the strongest being. When you meet this person, you will know that you cannot possibly beat him. When you meet him running away is not a shame at all-_

_Flashback end_

"FUCK!" Riser said in anger when he recall his meeting with the oracle.

"There's no way...there's no fucking way that that guy is the one..." Riser said. Then, Riser recalled the feeling he get when he saw that boy punch his queen.

Why did he suddenly feel that he will lose if he face that boy...?

Why did he suddenly feel that the only chance for him to win is if he strike that boy when he was not prepared...?

"FUCK!" Riser again, said in anger after remembering his meeting with that boy at Kuoh academy.

"Just you watch...i will defeat you...i will show that i can't be stopped by anyone!"

**PART 3**

"Well then, i'll be taking my leave..." The frog faced doctor said as he exited Rias Gremory's hospital room.

"Are you OK...? You're that girl in the miko outfit, right..?" Kamijou asked to the girl that just entered the room.

"Yes, thank you for your concern...i'm sorry, i don't know your name..."

"Ah, right, my name's Kamijou Touma, yours?" Said Touma as he introduced himself.

"It's Akeno. Akeno Himejima, it's nice to meet you, Touma-kun, and thank you for helping me and Rias." Akeno said as she introduced herself to Kamijou.

"No - no, i just do what anyone would do in that situation, that's all."

"Fufu, you're very humble, Touma-kun." Said Akeno as she pulled a chair from the room and place it beside Rias's hospital bed.

"...So, what happened back then? Why are you and that girl.." Kamijou pointed at Rias. "Fighting with dangerous guys like those guys...?" Kamijou said to Akeno as he recalled the incident at Kuoh Academy.

"...It's a long story...it's certainly going to take a while...still want to listen...?"

Kamijou nods his head.

"Very well..." Akeno pointed her index finger at Rias "That girl is engaged to that man, Riser Phoenix, without her consent...it was a deal that her father, the lord of Gremory household and the lord of the Phoenix household made. That girl though, refused to marry Riser, so she make a deal with him...if she and her team, which consists of her, myself and another 2 person, can win in a rating game against him and his team, then she can break the deal and be free, but if Riser's team win...well, you get the idea, i'm sure..."

Kamijou again, nods his head, though this time, he had a frown on his face. How disgusting it is that her own parents put her in a situation like this Kamijou thought.

"They gave us 10 days to train ourself, so we used that time to train as hard as we possibly could, but in the end, we were still beaten quite easily by them, just like what you saw when you somehow entered the rating game dimension...come to think of it, Touma-kun..."

"Yes?"

"How did you break the rating game barrier anyway...?"

"About that..." Kamijou shows Akeno his right hand. "I don't know how i get it, but somehow i have this right hand that can nullify any esper power, no matter what... be it fireballs, or electric blast...or even my own luck..." Kamijou said the last part with a sad tone. "I can nullify it somehow..."

"I see...though i never heard an esper power like that..."

"It's not."

"I'm sorry?" Akeno was confused after hearing what Kamijou said.

"It's not an esper power, when i was checked if i have an esper power or not, the doctors said the machines did not detect anything..."

"...Is that so...?" Akeno was intrigued, she have never imagined before that there could exist such power that is neither magic nor esper power. It is true what that boy, Touma said, she can't feel any magic or esper power whatsoever.

"Oh, come to think of it..." Kamijou said as he remembers something from the incident.

"Who created the barrier anyway...? I never heard of an esper power that can do that..."

Akeno smiled at Kamijou's question, now it's his turn to be intrigued.

"It's not an esper power."

"...Beg pardon?" Kamijou replied to what Akeno said regarding his question.

"It's not an esper power." Akeno said again. "It is what you call magic." Akeno then continues her explanation. "The dimension, the barrier, even the school replica was created by a mix of dimensional and demonic magic."

"..."

Kamijou stayed silent after hearing her explanation. Is she one of those people from cults that says they have magical power different from esper power, or maybe she just hit her head too hard during that battle...?

"Haha, it's quite hard to believe, isn't it...?" A male voice said from the now opened door.

In front of the room, stood 2 people, a small, petite girl with a silver hair and a black cat hair clip in a school uniform, from her stoic expression, it is impossible to tell what she's thinking or feeling.

Beside her, stood a handsome blonde haired boy with grey eyes and also wearing the same school uniform, but for boys, of course.

"Oh, it's you two, are you two okay now...?" Akeno said to the 2 person at the door, then she turned her head to Kamijou's direction. "Touma-san, those two are the other 2 in Rias's team, the boy is called Yuuto, and the girl next to him is called Koneko-chan."

"It's nice to meet you." Kamijou said to the 2 new figures in the room

The petite girl simply nods at what Kamijou said and the boy responded with a friendly smile, then the boy called Yuuto turns his head to Akeno's direction. "Yes, we are fine, we do not sustain any injury from the rating game, since we are killed instantly by the opponent, unlike you, Akeno-san who got injured before being killed."

"Killed...?" Kamijou was surprised when he heard that word from Yuuto's mouth.

'Don't tell me...they're gh-ghosts?! Then is this room a place where deceased soul gathers...?!' Kamijou thought fearfully in his head, if they're really ghosts, then he must make an opening to call an exorcist.

"Yes don't worry about me...the doctor who tended me is very skilled...i don't know how he did it, but when he finished tending me, i couldn't feel the pain from the injuries anymore, i don't think even the Underworld doctor could do something like that..."

"Underworld?! I KNEW IT!" Kamijou quickly stood up from his chair "I don't know why you're here, but i won't let you take mine or that girl's soul!" He makes a declaration to the 'ghosts' near him.

"What?!" Yuuto looked surprised as he heard Kamijou's outburst.

"Touma-san, wait!" Akeno is at a lost here, somehow, the boy in front of her thinks that they're ghosts, she figured that her conversation with Yuuto and Koneko might have caused a misunderstanding.

"I never hit a ghost before, but i don't have any other option at the moment! Prepare yourself!" Kamijou rushed to Yuuto in order to strike him. "HAAAAA!" He aimed his right fist to Yuuto's face with quite a power, but Yuuto did something unpredictable to him.

"That was close..." Yuuto said in relief, he managed to summon his swords from the ground in time before Kamijou managed to leave a bruise on his face, he managed stopped Kamijou's movement by having the swords surrounding him and trapped his legs.

"What the!?" Kamijou was surprised, he certainly met with a lot of strange phenomenon today.

**PART 4**

"Well, i certainly got a lot of guests today..." Heaven Canceller said to the person walking to his direction.

"I just passed Rias Gremory's hospital room, it's pretty lively in there." The man with a black hair with golden bangs said to the doctor in front of him. "It has been a while, old friend." The man greets the frog faced doctor with a smile.

"Indeed it has..." Heaven Canceller replied to the man's greeting. "How have you been, Azazel?"

"Pretty good, i'm currently enjoying playing caretaker..."

"Haha, it's certainly been a very peaceful time for us, hasn't it..."

The person known as Azazel nods his head while smiling.

"But still, even at current time, that thing still is the center of trouble again..." Azazel said as he leaned against the hospital's wall and ruffled his hair in annoyance.

"Imagine Breaker, you mean?"

"What else could i be talking about...?" Azazel replied to the doctor's question.

"With that boy's personality, it's no wonder...in fact, i would be surprised if he wasn't involved in conflicts like these..." Heaven Canceller said regarding the boy who has the mysterious Imagine Breaker on his right hand.

"I heard he's going to fight the successor of the Phoenix household...?" Azazel said to the mysterious doctor.

Heaven Canceller nods his head.

"Tck, what is Grayfia thinking? Having a human challenging a Devil like that is just ridiculous..." Azazel said. "Doesn't she know that there's quite a chance that that boy will be killed or the seal holding Imagine Breaker is broken...?"

"Don't worry about the seal, i just checked it a while ago, the seal is still very strong, it's still suppressing Imagine Breaker quite wonderfully, in fact, and i'm sure that Grayfia will stop the fight if she sees that that boy can't fight anymore."

"*sigh* If you say so, Doc..."

"Shouldn't it be easy for that boy to win with Imagine Breaker's power...?" Another person said to both of them.

"Oh, Grayfia..." Heaven Canceller said to the person that has just joined the conversation.

"What are you thinking...?" Azazel said to Grayfia. "Don't you know the danger of the thing in that boy's arm?"

"I am sorry for my selfish action, Azazel, but do not worry, it is like what the doctor said, i will stop the fight if things have gone too far. This is the only thing i can do to help my sister in law, Azazel, again, i'm sorry for my selfishness..." Grayfia said.

"*sigh* Fine, i understand...i would do the same thing if i were in your position..." Azazel replied to Grayfia's words. "Though i still kinda wish that it was someone else who interrupted the rating game instead of Imagine Breaker...preferably a strong esper..."

"Yes, i agree with you..."

"Just make sure to stop the fight when things get dangerous..." Azazel gave a warning.

Grayfia nods her head at the warning.

"Imagine Breaker..." Grayfia said to Azazel "Shouldn't Imagine Breaker be too strong for someone like Riser Phoenix at his current level...?"

"Not quite..." Azazel responded. "The current Imagine Breaker can only negates any magic or esper power, it is not possible for the current Imagine Breaker to simply negates an existence that is not human like us, hell, it can't even break a longinus or a high level sacred gear by touching it,or any supernatural being that is covered by a physical body, the best it can break is at least a mid and low level sacred gear,though it can still negates the effect of a high level sacred gear and longinus if he touches it...see how weakened Imagine Breaker is...?" Azazel then continues his words. "Though if Imagine Breaker have at least an eight of it's original power, then he should be able to win this battle..."

"It's a good thing, though..." Heaven Canceller said. "The weaker Imagine Breaker is, then that means the seal is still strong..."

Grayfia then said. "Then, can that boy wins against Riser...?"

"I highly doubt it..." Azazel answered. "The ability of the members of Phoenix Household is that of fire manipulation, they can freely use fire magic at their will or turn their own body to that of fire, and when that happens. Imagine Breaker can negates any fire attack Riser sends as long as it manage to touch the attacks, but what if Imagine Breaker touches Riser while his body is that of fire itself?" Azazel then answers his own question. "If Imagine Breaker somehow manage to touch that body made of fire, he would damage Riser greatly since he doesn't have any physical form of protection from Imagine Breaker, he can even destroy the magic inside Riser, but if that happens..."

"The Phoenix bloodline..." Grayfia continues what Azazel was about to say.

"Exactly...the Phoenix are not known for only it's powerful regeneration and healing powers, but..."

"Haha, you're quite pessimistic now, aren't you Azazel...?" Heaven Canceller cuts in.

Azazel raised his eyebrows after hearing what Heaven Canceller said. "What do you mean...?"

"If i were you, i wouldn't dismiss that boy's chance this early..." Heaven Canceller then continues. "I don't know how, but that boy will always save anyone he decides to save...i should know...i've seen him save a lot of people by himself...trust me on this one, it doesn't matter if he wins or lose his fight, what will happen is that he will definitely save Rias Gremory."

"Oh..? That boy is certainly something if he can earn the praise of the one known as Heaven Canceller himself... " Azazel responded to what Heaven Canceller said with a smile filled with interest.

Azazel then said to the doctor. "Well then, i suppose this is time for me to leave...doctor, Grayfia, i'll see you later..." Azazel walked to the hospital exit after saying his goodbye.

"I just remembered that i haven't explain anything to that boy..." Grayfia then turns around and walked to the direction of Rias's hospital room. "It was nice talking to you doctor." Grayfia said with a polite and graceful bow and then resume walking to her destination.

After he can no longer sees Grayfia, the frog faced doctor also decided to continue his work in his room.

**PART 5**

"So...you guys are not ghosts...?" Kamijou asked the 3 'devils' in front of him after he calmed down. "And this girl...Rias, was it..." He pointed at the sleeping Rias Gremory . "Is also a devil like you guys, and she's the boss of all of you...?"

"Yes, that's about it..." Akeno said.

"Haha, it's hard to believe, i know." Yuuto said to Kamijou. "Touma-kun, i also had a similar reaction to you when i found out that the beings known as devils are real." Yuuto said in an understanding tone.

"Right, and sorry man, for almost punching you like that..." Kamijou said as he apologize for his reckless action.

Yuuto responded with a smile that has the meaning of 'no problem, i understand'.

"This is still quite hard to believe...wait, what's that thing called...Rating Game was it...?What is it anyway...?" Kamijou said as he remembered Akeno's explanation from before.

"It's basically a battle competition between 2 devil teams to determine who is the strongest, that guy Riser and his teams are ranked as one of the most promising teams in the professional rating game league." Akeno answered Kamijou's question

"The rating game also uses chess terms, such as Buchou over there ss the King of our team, and Akeno-san is the Queen, while me and Koneko-chan over here are Buchou's Knight and Rook."

After hearing Yuuto's explanation, Kamijou wondered how these Rating Games worked...maybe it's like those action strategy chess game where if the pieces meet each other, they'll do a battle until one of them is defeated...or for a more precise term for there Rating Games, killed.

"And what's this talk about getting killed in the games...? Kamijou again asked a question about the Rating Games.

"The common way to win the Rating Game is to beat every opponent or just simply defeat the king, though it also has different rules and restriction for each Rating Game match...if you are beaten by the opponent, you will be transferred to a medical room that is already prepared by the referee of the Rating Game." Akeno explained.

"Killing in the game is also not prohibited, since you don't actually dies and will immediately be teleported to the medical room without any injuries whatsoever if you are killed instantly, though if you sustain any injuries before being killed, it will still be carried when you are teleported to the medical room." Yuuto continues his explanation. "Like Akeno-san over there, she received injuries in the Rating Game match before she was defeated, so she had to be treated here, while me and Koneko-chan was taken out and was embarrassingly killed instantly by a sneak attack while we were facing the opponents around us."

"Hmmm..." Kamijou nodded after hearing the explanation, though he had to wonder why the devils chose this hospital in the human world, shouldn't they choose a hospital in the Underworld, their world instead of here...?

"Akeno-san, did the doctor that treated you had a frog like face...?"

"Yes...do you know him...?"

"Yes...he's the one that treated me every time i come to this hospital...and i come here plenty of times..."

So that doctor was the one that treated Akeno, Kamijou wondered...come to think of it, he always thought that doctor is a very exceptional, he's too skilled even, he had never come across a doctor as good as that Gekota-like doctor is...but did he know that these guys are not human...?

Before Kamijou could ask, the door opened, revealing the maid that teleported Kamijou and Rias here.

"I see they've explained some basics to you about us devils..." Grayfia said to Kamijou.

"...You're a devil too, right?" Kamijou asked to the lady in maid outfit.

Grayfia simply nods her head.

"I see...sorry for interfering in the game, but i had my reasons..."

"It's fine, no use crying over spilled milk, you didn't know anyway..." Grayfia cannot show how grateful she was for Kamijou's action, but she had to show neutrality to everyone in this room.

"Tomorrow, meet me in front of Kuoh Academy at 4 p.m, i will take you to the Underworld for your battle with Riser." Grayfia then continues. "Remember to keep your words, boy...if you lose, then she would have to marry that guy, if you win, then she's free from her engagement with Riser...that's what on the line for this battle..."

"Right...i understand...i'll definitely win..."

"...Battle...?" A voice behind Kamijou said these words, when Kamijou looked behind him, he saw the red haired girl trying to get up from her bed.

"Buchou, you shouldn't get up yet." Akeno said as she tried to stop her King from hurting herself.

"I see you have awaken, Rias." Grayfia turned around to exit the room. "Good bye, Kamijou Touma, do not be late for tomorrow." Grayfia closed the door after saying that.

"Touma-kun, what is Grayfia-sama talking about?" Yuuto asked about what is going on between the spiky haired boy and the wife of the Maou.

"Right..." Touma decided to explain. "Because i interfered the Rating Game between you guys and that prick, i had to fight him since because of me, no winner can be decided from the game."

"What?" Yuuto was confused, just how did Touma managed to interfere with the game...?

"Yuuto, it's true what Touma-kun said." Akeno said to the surprised Kiba.

"But like what that woman said, the deal still stands, if i beat him,then your boss's engagement will be called off, but if i lose...well, don't worry about it! I'll definitely not lose to that guy!" Kamijou said quite confidently.

"Don't...just what do you think you can do..." Rias said grimly. "Just what do you think you can do...you don't even know who that guy is!" Rias said in an outburst.

"Rias..." Akeno said softly after seeing her best friend's words.

"You don't know how powerful that guy is, you're just a human, that guy's a devil, just what do you think you can do to him?! If you're only doing this just to play hero, then stop it! The only thing it'll do is just adding more guilt and sadness to myself..." Rias said coldly to Kamijou, she was very close to a complete breakdown. "I...i don't want to see anyone getting hurt anymore because of me..." Rias recalled the moment when she saw her 2 servants, Kiba and Koneko was ambushed by the enemy and were killed as the result, she recalled when she saw her best friend, Akeno, getting hurt in the fight against the enemy queen. "Just...stop it...just leave me alone..." This time, Rias was already crying in a mix of regret, pain and frustration.

Kamijou stays silent after hearing her words, then, he decided to walk forward to her.

"Look around you..." Kamijou said to the crying girl. "You said you don't want to get anyone hurt anymore because of you, but look around you...can't you see that your actions right now is hurting them...?"

Rias looked around her as what Kamijou said, she notices the looks shown by Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno. The looks on their face shows concern for her, regret for not doing better for her, and sadness because their effort only led to their leader being sad.

"To you, do they look like they blame you because they got hurt...? Do they look like they regret their actions of standing up for you...? No, right...? If so, then why do you decided to give up before they have given up...? Why do you decide to throw the towel even though they haven't given up...?"

"Shut up!" Rias said scornfully after hearing Kamijou's words. "Shut UP! You think you know how i feel?! You think you know how i feel when i saw my servants get hurt for my sake?!"

"No. I don't." Kamijou answered honestly.

"Then-"

"But i know how they feel when they saw their precious master get hurt..."

Rias did not expect that Kamijou would say something like that.

"I know that they felt that they wished they should have done better so that they did not disappoint her, that they felt that they wished they could take some pain off their master, that they wished they were the one that felt the pain you feel right now, so why? Why do you decide to be so selfish that when a chance to save you was offered, you would reject it...? Do you not realize how many people care about you...?"

"I, Kiba, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, don't want to see you sad like this, we all want to see you smile happily."

Rias stays silent after hearing Kamijou's words.

"Why...why do you care about me so much...why do you even care so much about someone you have never even met before? Someone you doesn't even know...? Why would you even want to help a stranger you have never even spoken to..?

Kamijou smiled at her question. For him, it was such an easy question.

"Because that stranger needs help from someone."

How...how do that boy know...how do that boy know that she wants someone to help her even though she never said it, even though she never asked him...how do that boy knows that she was screaming 'help me!' from the bottom of her heart...

"Haha...are you a superhero from a movie or something...?" Rias asked.

"No, i'm not a hero or anything like that." Kamijou then lightly patted Rias's head with his left hand. "But if being a hero means i can save you, then so be it, i'll be your hero." Kamijou smiled saying that last part. "So rest well princess, tomorrow, everything will be fine..."

Rias then looked up to Kamijou's face, she managed to say to him between her cries. "...Thank you...please...save me..."

"Aaa, i will, Kamijou-san will definitely win tomorrow!"

Kamijou then gently put her head on top of the hospital pillow, then heads out to the door in the room.

"Wait...!" Rias said as Kamijou was about to exit the room.

"...Please...stay here...just for today..." Rias makes a request to Kamijou, but this time, her expression was not an expression filled with sadness despair, it was filled with a gentle smile.

"...Sure." Kamijou answered her request with a smile on his face.

"Ara, Buchou..." Akeno said after hearing the banter between that boy, Kamijou Touma, and her best friend.

"Buchou..." Kiba muttered in happiness after seeing her master finally not being sad anymore because of the boy he just met.

"...So cool..." Koneko muttered to herself, with a little shade of red on her face.

That night, a smile finally return to Rias Gremory's face, because of her servants being there for her, and because of a certain boy.

**PART 6**

"Listen, Fukiyose, i'm really sorry for this, but i really gotta go!" Kamijou said as he exited the class with haste without finishing his cleaning duty for today.

"Ah, Touma, wait!" Fukiyose yelled in no avail. "Jeez, he could've at least told me why he's in such a rush..."

"Oh, Kami-yan is in a hurry today..." Tsuchimikado Motoharu said regarding his friend's decision to bravely skips cleaning duty when Fukiyose Seiri was in charge.

"I don't think i've ever seen him in such a hurry before..." Aogami Pierce said after seeing his friend running away.

**PART 7**

" I thought you decided to run away..." Grayfia said to the tired boy in front of him.

"*huff* *huff*Of course not...we already make a deal don't we...?" Kamijou responded to her words.

"*chuckle* Very well, let us make haste to Underworld then."

A magic circle for teleportation appeared below Kamijou and Grayfia.

In an instant they were teleported to the Underworld.

"We have arrived at Underworld..."

"That was quick!" Kamijou said in surprise.

"Kamijou Touma." Grayfia called the boy by his name. "The battle against Riser Phoenix will start in a short while, until then please wait in this room." Grayfia said as she exited the room.

"Right..."

After closing the door, Grayfia saw 2 person in front of her.

"Did everything go as planned...?" A man with a crimson length blonde hair said to her. That man is Sirzechs Lucifer, the current Maou.

"Yes...but i reckon what you said is true, right...?" Grayfia looked to the person standing next to her husband.

"Yes...you do know that i know the past, the present, and the future with 100% accuracy, right...?" The man said to Grayfia's question. "What i saw was that Riser Phoenix will be defeated by that boy who interfered in the Rating Game." This man was also the one that gave Riser the prophecy about his future.

"Baal Berith..." Sirzechs said the name of the person next to him. "Do not think that i will trust you even if what you said is true."

"*sigh* Why do you and the current Beelzebub still don't trust me...? I don't know about Beelzebub's reason, but what about yours, Sirzech-sama...? I already ruined a very promising devil's future for the sake of helping your sister from her current...situation..." Baal Berith said to Sirzech's cold response.

"Ruining a promising devil future...? I thought that was the result of your divination..."

"Well." Baal Berith answered calmly to Sirzech's question. "When i find out about that future i saw, i could always change it you know...you wouldn't even believe how easy it is for me to trick that boy and led him to his doom" Baal Berith let out a little laugh "...But, i didn't do any of that, for you of course...you wanted to save your sister from her arranged marriage made by your parents, so i tell you about what i saw so you would stop sulking, even though i can just simply kill Imagine Breaker and make sure that no one can save your sister..." Baal Berith tries to hide his smile at the last sentence. "Surely that is enough to earn your trust, no...? Or do i need to do another favor for you again...?How many times has it been since i-"

"Leave..." Sirzechs said in a threatening voice.

"Kukuku, so easily provocated...very well...i shall take my leave now...you'll thank me by the time the match is over..." After saying that, Baal Berith teleported to his domain.

"Grayfia...how do you feel about that boy...?" Sirzech asked his wife.

"I...have to agree with him..." Grayfia answered to her husband's question. "I also feel that Kamijou Touma could beat Riser."

"...Is that so...?"

"Well, the rest we have to see for ourself..."

**PART 8**

"Hooo...i thought you wouldn't come, brat..." Riser said to Kamijou Touma who is standing in front of him.

They were standing in the prepared arena for their battle. It was a simple square shaped field.

It was time for their fight.

"Shut up...let's just get this started."

"Well then...here i go,brat! Don't give up so soon after this." Said Riser as he dashed forward to Kamijou.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
